Banana Splits Meet Horror Banana Splits
by Queenofhearts44
Summary: What? It had to be done after the announcement of the horror movie.


(Really sorry for not posting any fanfics for a while guys. I was too busy enjoying my summer vacation to do another activity I enjoy doing, which includes writing fanfiction. But I finally finished this one. A while after the announcement of The Banana Splits horror movie, I decided to write this fanfic, because I do remember the Splits a little bit from my childhood, and I thought it would be nice to write a fanfic about what I personally think would happen if the normal Splits met evil Splits. Enjoy and feel free to review, as long as you express yourself nicely, positive, negative, or mixed.)

"W-where are we?"

The sunglasses-wearing lion Drooper spoke as he was awoken from his God knows how long slumber. He looked up and saw that he was in a magician's box, the ones magicians use to cut people in half, and they usually end up okay.

Drooper was scared when he saw this sight, and he wasn't alone. All his other Banana Splits bandmates were in boxes for magicians too. Bingo, Fleegle, Snorky, all his bandmates were in separate boxes.

"What happened? Where are we?" Drooper asked, understandably scared out of his mind.

"It seems that we're backstage of a magician's performance!" Bingo responded.

"But what happened?" Drooper asked. "How did we get here?"

"All I remember was getting hit in the head with probably a baseball bat." Fleegle said. "And now I'm in a box."

"I'm just hoping the magician understands what happened and lets us go! I want to perform at a concert!" Drooper said.

Snorky let out a very scared and fast honk as if to say "I don't wanna die!".

"It's okay Snorky. Everything will be okay." Drooper assured him.

"Hey look! I see four shadowy figures coming our way!" Fleegle exclaimed. "Maybe they can help us!"

Of course, Fleegle wasn't exactly right, because when the shadowy figures came out, it was them. They looked horrifying. Especially Fleegle. So it wasn't any surprise when The Splits screamed in sheer horror when their evil counterparts came out revealed to them.

"Are you- US?!!!!" Bingo asked horrified.

"Yep! We're you, bad as can be!" Evil Bingo said to Nice Bingo.

"We saw you on a news station earlier today, so we decided that there was only one Banana Splits group." Evil Fleegle said. "That one group being, us!"

"We want the whole world to bow down to us, and treat us with respect." Evil Drooper said. "We're sick of you Nice Splits getting all the attention from kids around the globe. Why can't the evil versions of bands get attention and love from kids?" Evil Drooper continued. "They always think that the good guys are the ones who deserve love because they do good deeds. Well, let me tell you something. Bad guys do bad things, yes, but they manage to look cool while doing it. Which is why bad guys like us deserve more attention. Because we're cool!"

"Tell me, which part about you bad guys makes you so cool?" Drooper said. "Because I don't see anything cool about taking over the world and hurting people."

"SILENCE!" The evil Banana Splits shouted. The nice Banana Splits quieted themselves.

"Now, it's our turn to rule." Evil Drooper said. "Prepare to be cut in half."

The nice Banana Splits started screaming for help. Then, out of the blue, in the middle of the screams, police busted in through the door (Don't ask how). "Freeze! Put your hands up!" one of them said. "You have the right to remain silent!". The evil Banana Splits put their hands up, chainsaws in one hand of each evil Split. The police then handcuffed each Evil Split and escorted them to the police car.

"Dang, this adventure ended fast!" Fleegle said.

"Probably because our evil matches' biggest fear is the popo themselves!" Bingo replied.

"Who isn't scared of the police?" Drooper asked. Snorky honked.

"You're right Snorky. Police aren't supposed to be scary. They just want to help people!" Drooper agreed. "It's just that they seem scary sometimes."

Drooper turned to the audience. "Remember kids, always remember that the police are there to help you when you feel unsafe. Don't be scared of them. They just want to help you!"

The police came in right then. "So, what do you say we give you a ride home?", one of them said.

"Sure!" the Splits said.

Overall, things were pretty weird, but in the end, everything was fine.


End file.
